


Плохо человеку, когда он один

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Dramedy, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Other, Post-Canon, Snape alive, asexual person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Когда кому-то хорошо, остальным почему-то от этого плохо.
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831444
Comments: 25
Kudos: 52
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Плохо человеку, когда он один

**Author's Note:**

> Уползли все, даже те, кого очень хотелось бы затолкать обратно.

После победы прошло не так уж много времени, но мир изменился. Всем хотелось… хотелось. Жить. Любить. Да. Ну, почти всем.

Площадь Гриммо, 12. Внеочередное заседание Ордена Феникса. Председательствует Дамблдор, Альбус Персиваль. Выступает героиня войны, мать героев войны, жена героя войны Молли Уизли:

— И обязательно нужно хорошо подготовиться к свадьбе, чтоб все как у людей, но только лучше. Цветы, птички, красная дорожка, золотой шатер с музыкантами, феи рассыпают пыльцу и все в красном.

— Почему именно в красном? — встрепенулся профессор Флитвик.

— Красный — цвет страсти, — пискнула младшая Уизли. Все повернулись к ней. Поттер, обнимавший Джиневру, отпрыгнул от нее, смутился, уронил очки и зачем-то вытер руки о драные джинсы.

— Ах, молодежь, — вступила героиня войны профессор Макгонагалл. — А как же традиции? Да и красный цвет не всем нравится. Северус, вот какой цвет нравится тебе?

Северус Снейп оторвался от каких-то расчетов и буркнул нечто среднее между «черный» и «да пошли вы все». Все заулыбались и начали переглядываться.

— Ну нет, так нельзя. Кто же женится в черном?

— А кто-то женится? — не поднимая головы осведомился Снейп.

— Ты.

Думаю, большинство присутствовавших после слили воспоминания о выражении лица Северуса Снейпа в думосборы.

Снейп повернулся к директору.

— Альбус, можно вас на минуточку?

Они отошли в коридор.

— А. Понимаете? А-сексуал. Я — асексуал…

— Ну, мальчик мой, — по-доброму улыбнулся директор. — Как говорится, сказал «а», скажешь и «би»… Ты не волнуйся, мы уже все продумали: не хочешь племянницу Шеклболта — вот, кстати, младший Малфой вполне… — и кокетливо добавил: — Или ты предпочтешь опыт юности?

Снейп закрыл глаза, два раза сильно втянул воздух носом, шумно выдохнул через рот и, не раскрывая глаз, глухо простонал:

— Как же вы меня все достали…

Простите, наверное, нужно пояснить. Несмотря на муссируемый в магическом обществе с подачи Риты Скитер образ суперсексуального двойного шпиона, Северус Снейп не любил женщин. И мужчин. И детей. И животных. Понимаете? Он не любил секс. Он его не понимал, без него не страдал и заниматься им не хотел. И был вполне доволен своей жизнью и даже кое-где иногда немножко счастлив.

И вот этого общество ему простить не могло. Бывший Пожиратель? Пускай. Шпион? Приемлемо. Счастливый человек?!. Ну, вы понимаете.

Опус «Северус Снейп — сволочь или святой» был только началом кампании по лишению Снейпа покоя и уединения. Затем последовал «Северус Самый Сексуальный Снейп». Потом «Северус Снейп — Секс-Символ». Потом он просто перестал реагировать на новые творения Скитер. Он открыл собственную лабораторию.

Не то чтобы он сильно хотел работать на себя, нет. Тут же минусы практически перевешивают плюсы. Просто в Хогвартсе работать стало совершенно невозможно.

Утро начиналось с того, что под дверью обнаруживался очередной гороскоп сексуальной совместимости от Авроры Синистры, в библиотеке ждала подборка трактатов на темы секса от мадам Пинс, Сибилла будь она неладна Трелони постоянно вытягивала из старой потрепанной тощей колоды карту «любовники», а милейшая Поппи Помфри вдруг начала рекомендовать ему укрепляющие и, хм, «поддерживающие интерес» средства. Ему, зельевару!

Он пытался сбегать на улицу. Не тут-то было. Там караулила профессор Спраут. Она давно зазывала Северуса посмотреть какие-то очень, очень редкие растения — в дальних теплицах и обязательно поздно вечером. А Роланда Хуч пялилась на него такими круглыми желтыми совиными глазами, что хотелось по-мышиному истошно пискнуть и забиться в какую-нибудь щель.

И это только преподаватели! Что творили студенты, нынешние и бывшие, просто не укладывалось в голове. Лаванда Браун щеголяла декольте, соединявшимся пряжкой ремня со сверхкороткой юбчонкой, томно вздыхала всем бюстом и делала губки уточкой. Снейп метнулся от нее прочь и почти налетел на Пэнси Паркинсон, короткая юбчонка которой соединялась с декольте такой же пряжкой ремня, и бюст был лишь немногим меньше, а «уточка» чуть больше.

Полоумная Лавгуд просто подошла, надела на него венок из мелких цветов и, прошептав «Так вас никто не узнает и не будет раздражать: все знают, что асексуалы — исключительно нелюдимые создания», убежала к поджидавшему ее за углом Лонгботтому. Тот, кстати, совсем страх потерял и однажды в Большом Зале за завтраком предложил запустить флэшмоб и на фразу Снейпа «десять баллов с Гриффиндора» снимать что-то из одежды. Дин Томас внес встречное предложение Лонгботтому больше тыквенного сока не наливать, его и так неслабо вштыривает.

Вообще личную жизнь героя обсуждали постоянно и повсеместно, начиная с вопроса «законно ли быть асексуалом» и заканчивая заключением, что об этом неприлично упоминать в обществе даже такому герою и мизантропу.

Кстати, далеко не все верили. Грейнджер, например, предположила, что Снейп может быть другой ориентации и надо просто найти возможность быстро и незаметно это определить. Рон Уизли всполошился, закричал: «Не смотри на меня. Он меня заметит, только если я голым залезу в котел». Грейнджер надолго задумалась.

Покоя не было нигде. За преподавательским столом творился лютый беспредел: то Макгонагалл заявила, что всегда считала Снейпа интересным и слегка загадочным, то Спраут развспоминалась, как предавалась любовным утехам на сене из дьявольских силков (хогвартские теплицы никогда больше не будут прежними!). В коридорах его отловил Флитвик и, возбужденно подпрыгивая, убеждал, что главное — не длина волшебной палочки, а мастерство волшебника (что бы это ни значило), а потом Хагрид притиснул к косяку пузом и долго сбивчиво звал в Запретный лес, мол, «надо будет — подберем чего, там много чего бродит…»

Кровавый Барон, встречаясь со Снейпом в коридорах подземелий, мрачно громыхал цепями и демонстрировал свой призрачный камзол, заляпанный серебристой кровью. Что именно должна была символизировать эта пантомима, от Снейпа ускользало. Пивз же вообще преследовал его, развалившись в воздухе в вольготной позе, откровенно теребя гульфик и поигрывая бровями.

Не выдержав давления, Снейп отправился к директору. Тот участливо выслушал крик души и повел Северуса к зеркалу Еиналеж убеждать в том, что тот сам не знает, чего хочет. Северус в зеркале хотел теплую бархатную куртку, домашние штаны, удобное кресло, книгу и бокал вина.

Двенадцать раз.

С каждым новым приходом менялись лишь название книги, цвет домашних штанов и уровень напитка в бокале.

— Но, Северус, почему?! — возопил несчастный Дамблдор, дергая себя за бороду. — Ни женщины, ни мужчины, ни юноши, ни девушки… Есть ведь еще Флоренц. Для высокоорганизованного ума это…

— Ава….

— Понял-понял, — засуетился директор. — Клювокрыла, значит, тоже вычеркиваем…

В Хогсмиде, куда Снейп отправился поправлять пошатнувшуюся веру в то, что все еще может быть если не хорошо, то хотя бы не плохо, Розмерта поставила перед ним кружку пива и призывно улыбнулась. Снейп с удивлением обнаружил рядом с кружкой ключ. Обронила, видимо, подумал он и вернул ключ мадам, которая раздосадованно обозвала его словом, которое было тут же записано очень милым маленьким жучком, полетевшим прямо в редакцию.

Наутро зампомминистра Уизли Персиваль прислал письмо, в котором рассыпался в заверениях в уважении и официально уведомил о недопустимости для него лично связи со столь неоднозначным героем. «Что за хрень тут творится?!» — ошалел Снейп и отправился бить морду. Нет, на самом деле он хотел обратиться к министру магии, чтоб тот вошел в положение и остановил этот трэш, угар и вакханалию.

В приемной министра обнаружилась Долорес Амбридж. Она резво вскочила со стульчика и торжественно произнесла:

— В эти трудные для магического сообщества дни Министерство магии может и готово взять на себя тяжелую и ответственную задачу осчастливливания уважаемых заслуженных членов магической Британии. И я лично готова положить себя на алтарь…

Снейп захлопнул дверь и быстро перекрестил ее. Дважды.

Деваться было некуда. Даже у Малфоев невозможно было забыть о преследовании: милейшая Нарцисса вдохновенно мечтала создать личное счастье друга и соратника (бывшего).

— Надо устроить прием, — щебетала она, — и пригласить несколько дам, не ожидающих романтических ухаживаний. Сестру мою, Меду, например. Августу Лонгботтом, Гринграсс, Забини…

Андромеда Тонкс так напоминала Беллу, что становилось откровенно страшно. А от шляпки и сумки Августы становилось тошно. Забини не давала забыть, что интерес к ядам может объединять людей (или разъединять, тут как повезет). Гринграссы же готовы были предложить старшую дочь, младшую дочь, миссис Гринграсс, и даже сам мистер Гринграсс регулярно присылал разное вино, пахнущее одним и тем же запахом амортенции.

Люциус помочь не мог. Но мог поделиться способом обойти брачные обеты, чтоб безнаказанно блудить. Спасибо большое, друг называется.

Ошивающийся в поместье Малфоев беглый Долохов предложил воспользоваться опытом вождя российской революции и завести в комплект к жене любовницу, чтоб спокойно работать в библиотеке. Снейп очень постарался, но логики все равно не уловил.

Даже Кричер, сбежавший из Блэк-хауса в мэнор, бурча под нос, показательно расчертил семейное древо Принцев и наметил возможные кандидатуры в супруги всех возможных полов от двух до ста двенадцати лет…

Надо было сваливать из этого дурдома. Логически проанализировав ситуацию, Снейп отправился снять деньги. На подходе к Гринготтсу его поймал Олливандер и так долго и настойчиво рекомендовал регулярно полировать свою волшебную палочку, что Снейп почувствовал себя некомфортно, шмыгнул в кафе Фортескью и закрылся меню.

Схрон оказался неудачным: за соседним столом сидели Поттер, Уизли, Грейнджер и Уизли. Они обсуждали — сюрприз-сюрприз! — Снейпа.

— А как, если он ни с кем не встречается? — недоумевал Поттер.

— Он сублимирует, — веско ответила Грейнджер.

Рон и Гарри переглянулись, заалели ушами и заверещали наперебой:

— Ты уверена, что Снейп этим занимается?!

— Зачем ты это сказала? Я теперь не избавлюсь от этой картины перед глазами!

— Ты думаешь о том, как Снейп с… су… ну, эт самое? Ро-он, ты изврот!

— Тьфу! Тьфу!!!

Перед глазами Снейпа поплыли названия мороженого, коктейлей и десертов: «Экстаз», «Страстный фрукт», «Секс на пляже», «Клубничка». Это Молли Уизли тянула из его рук меню.

— Ах, как хорошо, Северус, что ты тут. Я как раз хотела тебе сказать, что все уже спланировано и заказано, осталось вписать имя и дату. Не благодари!

Куча рыжих Уизли и белобрысая Флер пялились на Снейпа. Весь мир пялился на Снейпа. Снейп молчал.

Билл Уизли откашлялся и немного в сторону произнес: «А в Египте можно жить отдельно от жены, — получил тычок в бок и быстро добавил: — Но жениться надо. Для благонадежности и порядка». Молли кивнула. Джордж пошевелил рукой в кармане и шепнул: «Можем подогнать опытный образец настойки “Разумотшибин”. Две капли в чай — и никаких проблем с возможным партнером или партнершей. Валит насмерть». Молли улыбнулась.

И только Артур вздохнул и украдкой похлопал Снейпа по плечу, глядя на него с состраданием.

Как же ему тяжко в этом во всем, думал Снейп, аппарировав в маггловский район и разглядывая витрину питейного магазина. Он зашел внутрь, выбрал бутылку «Гленфиддича» и попросил завернуть поприличнее.

— О, это подарок вашему избраннику? — начал было общаться продавец, но Снейп зарычал, выхватил бутылку и с наслаждением разбил ее вдребезги о стойку. Потом расплатился и вышел.

В лаборатории его ждала единственная ассистентка, оказавшаяся вполне компетентной на отборе и весьма исполнительной на практике. Она встала и протянула ему руку.

— Мисс Эджком?

— Будущая миссис Снейп, — поправила Мариэтта и протянула ему пергамент, озаглавленный «Брачное соглашение».

Ошалевший Снейп покорно взял его и начал читать. Однако! Стороны не ограничивают свободы, не вступают в сексуальные отношения, не общаются с семьями, не имеют, по сути, ничего общего кроме министерского штампа. Свадьба должна быть скромной и длиться не более двадцати пяти минут. Молодец, как раз полчаса необходимо для остывания зелья, которое они варят сейчас. Никаких контактов с окружающим миром, включая прессу и исключая поставщиков и заказчиков.

Он пожал ей руку.

— Один вопрос. Вы прыщи не сводите, чтобы отпугивать женихов, которых вам подбирает семья?

— Да я их размножаю, — серьезно ответила Мариэтта. — Хотите свести?

— Что вы, что вы. Пускай остаются.

Из репортажа «Ежедневного Пророка» со свадьбы героя и самого завидного жениха магической Британии С.Т.Снейпа: «Влюбленные голубки прилетели на торжественное мероприятие на десять минут. Оба были в элегантных черных мантиях, очень оживляемых разноцветным декором разной конфигурации, и благоухали необычным парфюмом. Мистер Снейп и мисс Эджком быстро расписались в министерской книге, обругали колдографа и разогнали репортеров, наотрез отказавшись колдографироваться и интервьюироваться. В своем обращении к общественности счастливый жених просил оставить их в покое и не мешать уединению новоиспеченной семьи». Статья завершалась фотографией швыряющейся зерном толпы гостей и перекошенного лица плачущей от умиления Молли Уизли, кричащей «Ну когда же деток-то ждать?!»


End file.
